Saburo Togusa
Saburo Togusa (渡草 三郎, Togusa Saburo) is a member of Dollars. He's the driver for Kadota's group. He is extremely protective of his van, and often gets outraged at any sign of damage to it. It is revealed in episode 6 that he cares a great deal for Kazutano, a friend of Kadota's group. Saburo asks himself how he is supposed to live without him, and who was going to support him. Kadota mentions that Saburo and Kazutano were very close, sharing a bond that the rest of the group could not break. He is a huge fan of Ruri Hijiribe and is also one of the three vice presidents of the Ruri Hijiribe fan-club. History Dollars/ Mika Harima Arc Saburo meets Mikado. A couple days later he is with Kyohei when Masaomi asks them about the Dollars. The day after that Saburo goes to Russia Sushi with Walker, Erika, and Kyohei. He refuses to buy an Italian car which Walker did suggest. Then they go to Kazutano's place. They found it ransacked, and Saburo cries about life without Kazutano. They go out to find him. In a flashback it shows Saburo getting a ticket to his favorite idol, Ruri Hijiribe, from Kazutano. He cries during the concert. In the present Kyohei calls Kazutano's cell,and Izaya picks up telling them where he is. They go there and Saburo beats up the kidnapper they find sleeping. Kyohei uses the man's phone to get contact with the other kidnappers. They get to the drop off place and chase them. Then Saburo drinks milk with Kyohei and Kazutano while Walker and Erika manga torture the kidnappers. A couple days a later someone throws a pebble at Saburo's car, and Saburo gets angry and chases the guy. He almost runs over Mika Harima but he stopped. Later that night he got the Dollars meeting text. Saika Arc He is driving at night trying to look for the slasher then he sees a guy following Anri Sonohara. Because they saw that Kyohei orders Saburo to run over the man. Saburo runs over him. They get out of the car and the man gets up and slashes towards Anri again. But Celty and Shizuo took care of him with Saburo's car door. Later Saburo looked depressed that Walker got a new car door, which had an anime character on it. Yellow Turban Arc Saburo did help out in saving Saki. Later he talks to Masaomi at Russia Sushi. Dennis didn't liked of what they talked about so he threw at knife at them and the knife cut off a little of Saburo's hair. They left the Russia Sushi. Then Saburo reminds Kyohei about Horada. The next night they attack the Yellow Scarves base with other Dollars members. Saburo leaves the place after headbutting a Yellow Scarf to bring Masaomi to the hospital. Hollywood Arc Saburo is called in by Kyohei to pick him along with Erika, Walker, and the Orihara Twins up. Once everyone gets in, several members of a biker gang called Toramaru begin chasing them and Togusa speeds away as fast as he can, his van taking several hits in the chase. They stop to save Mikado , Anri , and Aoba from the Yellow Scarves remnants and the nine of them continue their escape from Toramaru. They eventually come across Celty who brings even more Toramaru members after them until they eventually come to an overpass. Celty tells the others to run while she holds off Toramaru. After Saburo and Kyohei drop everyone else off at the police station, Kyohei wants to head back to give Celty a hand. Saburo agrees to come and the both return to the overpass but find their assistance unnecessary due to the intervention of Ruri and Egor (unfortunately for him, he doesn't realize it's Ruri due to her disguise). Afterwards, he attends the Hotpot party with everyone else at the end. Akane Arc Saburo is hanging out with the others until Kyohei notices Chikage tailing them. Kyohei tells the others to leave while he dealt with the situation. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc Saburo is hanging out with the others until Kyohei notices Chikage tailing them. Kyohei tells the others to leave while he dealt with the situation. Dragon Zombie Arc Saburo is hanging out with the others until Kyohei notices Chikage tailing them. Kyohei tells the others to leave while he dealt with the situation. Kadota's Coma Arc When Masaomi asks them to join the Yellow Scarves Saburo didn't say much. After Masaomi left Dennis threatened them that if they talked about dangerous stuff he might throw another knife at the wall. Saburo then started to freak out because of Dennis's threat. Later Saburo was looking at poster of Ruri when Kyohei's father calls him telling about the hit and run Kyohei was in. Voice Actor *Japanese: Takuma Terashima *English: Spike Spencer Trivia * According to Durarara no Subete, Togusa's Handle for Dollars is レッドカーペット - Red Carpet * His likes include Hijiribe Ruri and his van. * Togusa is one of the three Vice Presidents of the Official Hijiribe Ruri fanclub. * Togusa's hobbies include cheering for idols (Hijiribe Ruri), and driving. * Favorite foods are said to be Ramen, although he dislikes anything that could spill inside his van. * His favorite saying is: "Idol-chasing? No. There's no need for us to chase Ruri-chan because to us, Ruri-chan is the world itself. We do what we do to thank the world." - President of the Official Fan Club of Hijiribe Ruri Category:Blue Squares Category:Characters Category:Dollars Category:Male Category:Kyohei's Crew Category:Human